


four shots into a black hole

by Syorein



Series: AU Galore [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??????, Also intensely disappointed in netflix for canceling s8, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I haven't even watched season three yet, and u tell me that season four be out soon, bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: In all honesty, it was twenty bad ideas and twelve more that finally made him fess up.And more or less, some coercion from the cluster.Maybe some advice as well.(Sense8 AU with Lance as Riley)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this wasn't supposed to happen but it did
> 
> You know this just really ended up as a big head canon thing tbh
> 
> Talk to me about langst and how you would let sun beat the shit out of you for money on tumblr and twitter @syorein

Being the youngest in the cluster meant that most of the members checked on him pretty often. 

Will usually went in and out— _before the whole fiasco_ —but nowadays he only popped in when Lance was locked up in his room or in Blue. 

Wolfgang came in mostly when he had the free time to, or when he felt like Lance needed him there. 

Kala dropped by pretty frequently, if only to talk to Hunk about scientific germs in space through some carefully placed questions by him.

Lito lived on a schedule of visiting him more often than not, and he spent a lot of his time walking around with Lance when he was off on other planets to experience the culture.

Sun pretty much hung around whenever she wanted to— _which was pretty often_ —and sometimes she just sat around staring out the windows to escape her prison cell. 

Nomi typically hovered around Pidge, endlessly fascinated by all the space tech, and came by Blue whenever he was doing maintenance on her.

Capheus tended to come in when he was fighting or flying Blue, because he couldn't really come in when they were connected as Voltron—unless they wanted everyone to hear the chaotic noise that went on in his head again.

* * *

It was nice to know that everyone was dropping by to see him even when he was in space fighting furries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasoning for Lance replacing Riley is mostly due to the fact that Riley is named as the "heart" of the cluster so why not go and make Lance that?
> 
> Even better, now even BPO can't reach him cause he's in fucking space millions of galaxies away lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where elaboration on mind linking is shared and an awkward silence briefly ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml school sucks dude

It had happened completely by accident, when Capheus had came by when he heard that Voltron had assembled.

Apparently he had wanted to experience the full force of Voltron's controls as a whole, and Lance had briefly pulled back for him to take control.

It was a terrible idea.

In their defense, they had no idea that Voltron operated on a semblance-slash-pseudo-mindlink thing, so...

yeah...

there was chaos.

Voltron fell apart as shouting came from the others, and Lance tried to piece together what had happened as he unconvincingly began to shout in tandem with the team.

It wouldn't do if they suddenly decided to question him because he was the only one not screaming.

Lance had barely managed to regain control of his body from Capheus to swerve Blue away from the lasers of the robobeast as he quietly coughed into the communications line.

"Uh, hey guys? What was that?"

His voice had cracked at the end of the sentence, and he tries to ignore Capheus' apologetic look from beside him.

* * *

Everything that had happened after included Allura and Coran explaining the mind link— _which made the Cluster nervously eye each other in silence_ —and how they would be looking into the sudden chaotic noise later.

Lance could feel Nomi's nervousness coming through, Sun's mind calculating, and Capheus' guilty look at the rest of the Cluster.

This was bad.

How would the mindlink interfere with the Cluster? 

Other than the noise—

Allura's voice sounds irked as she pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Lance? Were you even listening?"

He flounders a bit, and flicks his eyes over to the Cluster.

"Uh..."

Kala swiftly takes over, "There is going be a drill tomorrow morning, and we're going to form Voltron again to check for the noise as well."

He can see Pidge skeptically looking at him from the corner of his eye, and mullet-head looks way more surprised than he has any right to be.

Lance feels Kala pull back, and hastily steps forward with finger guns.

"See?" he winks, "I always listen to your words, Princess."

The silence slowly pans out, and Allura's raised eyebrows doesn't make it any better.

Lance feels cold sweat running down his back, and— _wow is it just him_ —isn't it really hot in here?

"Yeah, we get it. Just keep going, Allura."

Lance nearly thanks Keith for his intervention, but never let it be said aloud that he had ever thought of that.

Allura sweeps her eyes over to Shiro— _something is going on in those incredulous glances_ —and steps down as Shiro clears his throat in return.

Standing up, Shiro calls out, "Dismissed."

Lance practically sprints out of there, informing Hunk as he breezes past everyone else.

"I, uh, gotta get in some of that beauty sleep. Y-you know how it is. This face can't afford to deal with tomorrow's morning training if it doesn't start now!"

He's practically shouting by the end of it, and the nervousness in him climbs up to unseen levels.

"Bye!"

He twists around so quickly that he almost gives himself whiplash, at the last moment gesture of his hand.

Lance makes it to his room and makes sure to lock himself in the bathroom.

Slowly laughing to himself, he sinks down to the ground with his back to the door.

"Oh man." He stares at his Cluster surrounding him, "What are we gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I think I'm just a big dumbo because I should be doing my work but I'm doing this instead
> 
> Fuc


End file.
